


Subtle Like A Wildflower

by penstrikesmidnight



Series: <1000 Word Challenge [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Flowers, Getting Together, M/M, Secret Admirer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24452893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penstrikesmidnight/pseuds/penstrikesmidnight
Summary: Keiji has a secret admirer who leaves him notes and flowers.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: <1000 Word Challenge [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763206
Comments: 12
Kudos: 120





	Subtle Like A Wildflower

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "It was you the whole time."
> 
> At one point, this fic was at 1178 words. I am very proud that it is now below 999.

The first time, Keiji finds the flower in his backpack. It's just a simple bindweed that grows everywhere, but he's always liked the look of them. There's a small, rolled note attached, and Keiji has to squint to read it. It simply says _Hope you have a good day!_

"Aw, that's cool!" Bokuto says when Keiji shows him. "Maybe you have a secret admirer."

Keiji shrugs, but he can't deny the warm feeling in his chest. He smooths his fingers over the note, trying to get it to lay flat.

The second flower appears after volleyball practice--a dandelion this time. Keiji isn't even irritated at the fact that there's now yellow pollen smeared on one of his assignments. The note with this one says _You’re an amazing volleyball player!_ Keiji thinks he should probably be concerned instead of excited, but his chest is tight with happiness. He’s not someone people notices; he’s too quiet, a bookworm, overly critical. He kind of likes the subtle admiration.

Bokuto grins when he sees it. “The white dandelions are fun, because you can blow on them, but I’m sure they’d get all over if someone tried to give it to you secretly.”

Keiji chuckles softly. "Let's just go."

The flowers continue coming. One in his shoe after school, another on his desk, even one in his mailbox that his mother gives him when he arrives home. There’s a small note with every flower. Keiji folds the notes into small squares, keeps them in a container that fits in the tiny pocket on his backpack.

The flowers, Keiji decides to press. He spends an exorbitant amount of time researching the best ways to preserve each individual flower; he keeps them in a spare copy of his favorite book.

"I wonder who it is," Bokuto says one Saturday when he and Keiji are sitting on a park bench people-watching. It's one of Keiji's favorite activities, especially with Bokuto. 

When Keiji gives Bokuto a confused look, he clarifies, "Your secret admirer. They must like you a lot if they're leaving you so many flowers. What's your favorite flower, anyway?"

Keiji hums. "Actually, it's funny. I love wildflowers, the ones we see everyday and just ignore. So every time I get one, I'm happy."

Bokuto leans closer. Keiji's noticed that Bokuto is a touchy person, especially when they're talking about something important. Keiji smiles, leaning slightly so he and Bokuto are pressed arm-to-arm, and continues. "I guess ume blossoms, if I had to pick. They're so elegant. As for a more prestigious flower, I'd say carnations."

Bokuto nods, his attention on the people passing them. "You're kind of like a wildflower, aren't you? You're subtle, pretty, and you're really persistent when you want to be."

"Did you just compare me to a weed?" Keiji asks, trying to control his smirk.

"A pretty one!" Bokuto defends himself. Keiji laughs.

"I should get home." Keiji stands. Bokuto scrambles up, walking closer than necessary, but Keiji doesn't point it out. He has a sneaking suspicion of who his secret admirer might be. He just needs a little more proof before confronting him.

***

The first evidence that Bokuto is Keiji's secret admirer comes in the form of three ume left tied on his gate with the note _You're just as elegant as any flower_ , which makes Keiji's heart stutter. Knowing, _really_ knowing, not just suspecting Bokuto is his admirer, makes Keiji feel lightheaded. He's admired Bokuto for so long. To know that Bokuto likes him back is something he'd never prepared himself for. 

The unequivocal proof comes on Saturday. Practice had finished, and Bokuto had begged Keiji to come get ice cream with him. Of course Keiji relented, because he's always weak when it comes to Bokuto.

They just so happen to go to the ice cream stand in the park they usually frequent, the one Keiji knows sits close to a flower stall. And, lo and behold, Keiji is left to order ice cream while Bokuto 'runs to the bathroom', even though the bathroom is the opposite way he leaves. Keiji finds himself grinning as he orders.

Bokuto comes running back a few minutes later. Keiji holds out the ice cream without saying anything. Bokuto thanks him quickly, his eyes darting around at everything except Keiji.

"It was you the whole time," Keiji finally says.

"Uh, what?" Bokuto chuckles uneasily. "I don't know what you mean..."

"Can I show you something?" Keiji cuts him off.

Bokuto nods warily. Keiji opens his backpack, pulls out his book of flowers. Bokuto's eyebrows crease.

"I've kept every one. I think they'll look pretty hanging on a wall someday."

Bokuto's eyes widen. "But. They're just wildflowers. The notes were the important..."

Bokuto stops. Keiji laughs softly. "It's okay. I like you too, Bokuto-san."

Bokuto lets out a big sigh. "Oh good, because this was about to get really awkward if you were gonna tell me no."

"I don't think you realize how much I don't say no to you."

"In that case." Bokuto produces a red carnation. "Akaashi. I love you. Would you please go out with me?"

"Yes, Bokuto-san, I would like to very much."

Keiji reaches out, but Bokuto withdraws the flower. "Wait. I wanna see something." Keiji raises his eyebrows as Bokuto tucks the stem of the carnation behind Keiji's ear. "Aw, I was right! It does look pretty against your dark hair, and it makes your blue eyes look even bluer."

Keiji blushes. Changing the subject quickly, he says, "We'll have to go spread dandelion seeds when they're in season."

Bokuto's eyes light up and he nods vigorously. Keiji smiles at his enthusiasm. 

Bokuto hesitates, then leans forward, and Keiji meets him halfway. He leaves the carnation in his hair until that night, when he puts it in water. When he notices it start to wilt, he presses it into his book with all the others.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments/kudos always welcome!


End file.
